Class of 1978
by Sarcasm and Grace
Summary: Hermione while trying to enter the portal for her 5th year has gone back to the past to 1975. She there in the past makes friends, finds love and has to make an important decision. HGSS the rating will change but not for a while.


_Class of 1978_

By

Caitlin Cunningham

Prologue

_Kings Cross Station_

_September 1st, 1995_

"Bye Mum, bye Dad," called while waving exceedingly hard.

"Bye," they called as they drove away. They usually saw her off but they were late to an oral hygiene conference and she had set she would be fine. She started to wheel her trunk towards platform 9 ¾ and as she did she felt cool metal bounce underneath her shirt. It was her time turner that Professor McGonagall for the extra classes she was once again taking. She had spent a few weeks earlier in the summer at 'The Burrow' and Crookshanks had enjoyed chasing the garden gnomes so much that she had left him there. Ron had said he was bringing the cat on the train. She finished watching her parents drive away and started to lug her extremely heavy trunk towards the portal into platform 9 ¾. Then she got a great idea. Why not trick Ron and Harry into she was someone else and getting to see them swoon before changing back into herself? She went into a muggle restroom and into a stall. She locked the stall and performed a series of spells causing her hair to be blonde, and fall past her shoulders in wavy locks. She also made her eyes bright blue and put on some make-up. She transfigured her clothes into a pair of tiny tight jeans and a form-fitting white button down shirt. As she was walking into the barrier someone bumped into her causing her to trip. While she fell, her time turner broke and the magic of it reacted to that of the barrier and sent her exactly twenty years in the past.

_Platform 9 ¾ _

_September 1st, 1975_

"Hey she's hot!" a slightly familiar voice said as stirred. "Shh…," said another voice, "she's waking up." Hermione struggled to open her eyes. "Hey babe," said the familiar voice again. Once had opened she saw a person that had become familiar to her in the past year, Sirius Black, albeit a very young Sirius but, nevertheless it was Sirius, winking at her. She tried to turn and look at everyone when her head began to spin. She then felt a pair of hands steady her. She turned to look at this person and got very scared when she saw a figure that she had only seen in pictures. That figure was Lily Potter. "It's alright," Lily said noting Hermione's scared face, "I've run some diagnostic tests on you and you're fine…" Interrupting her came another voice that was familiar to Hermione. "Ah… the geek in Lily finally comes out. I was wondering when it was going to show." Lily glared at that person and Hermione swung to find out who it was and saw a younger, slightly less sickly looking Remus Lupin. She turned to face Lily again as Lily started to finish what she had been saying. "As I was saying before I was ever so rudely interrupted. I ran some tests on you and you're fine. Are you a new student?" at this Hermione nodded, "Well I'm Lily Evans and the person who was failing abysmally at trying to flirt with you is Sirius Black (at this Sirius winked at her). The person who just interrupted me with a snide comment is Remus Lupin (Remus nodded and smiled). James Potter is that boy in the corner trying to tear the wrapper off that chocolate frog (at the mention of his name James looked up and grinned while running his fingers through his hair). Peter Pettigrew is the boy by the window reading that book (Peter jumped up at the sound of his name and when he realized everyone was looking blushed madly and smiled while muttering a hello). Cissa Black is the girl besides me (Cissa smiled and waved) and Bri Nott is besides her (Bri said hello and flashed her a grin). And that's the crew," said Lily smiling. "We," she said motioning to herself, Bri, and Cissa, "are in Slytherin and James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter are in Gryffindor. Sirius and Cissa are cousins and dislike each other to the extreme. Oh, wait how silly of me do you know about Hogwarts?" Hermione nodded, suddenly the train began to slow Lily looked at her watch and said, "Oh, gosh the trains about to pull into the station everyone turn your backs and pull on your robes." Luckily Hermione's trunk had come with her during her time leap. She quickly muttered a few spells and all of the Gryffindor patches came off and all her names were erased from her belongings. When they pulled into the station the quickly got a carriage and rode to school when they got there Lily took Hermione to Dumbledore's office and left when the door opened. When Hermione reached the top of the stairs she saw a somewhat younger Professor Dumbledore. He greeted her and asked her what he could do for her. Hermione explained what had happened and Dumbledore that thinking for a moment and then began to tell her of this couple a French couple whose name was Dupree. Their only daughter had been killed on the way to her grandmothers the summer before she should have entered Beubaxton and they had lied and said they had sent her away to school. He thought they would take her in as their daughter he contacted them and they had said yes. After that He placed the then returned sorting hat on her head as Hermione thought "why in the world do I have to be sorted I've already been sorted. As quick as Dumbledore had placed the hat on her head the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
